


If There's One Thing I Know

by scribbles_archive



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbles_archive/pseuds/scribbles_archive
Summary: Small intrulogical oneshot.Remus overhears some kids making fun of him, Logan comforts him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	If There's One Thing I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I put too many references in here h

"Bye, Remus!" said Logan, giving him a kiss before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Remus watched Logan leave the school building. It was the end of the day, but Remus had rehearsal and was staying after school. He watched his boyfriend leave before heading to the auditorium. He was a bit early, so he pulled out his earbuds and started playing K-12 in an attempt to tune out the world. The earbuds only half worked, though, and he could still hear kids talking, including some girls in the back.  
"Is that the weird Prince kid?"  
"Remus, yeah. Logan's boyfriend."  
"Wait, Logan's dating him? Gosh, I thought he had better taste."  
"Yeah, me too. Remus is so weird! I think Logan only dates him because he feels sorry for him."  
Remus turned to the girls. "I can hear you, y'know."  
"Oh gosh, sorry," said one of the girls. "Wouldn't want to upset the freak," laughed the second.  
Remus tried not to let the girls get to him during rehearsal. It was just kids being stupid, nothing to be concerned about.  
But at the end of rehearsal, he heard something similar from one of the jocks heading back from practice.  
"And Logan is dating Remus, did you know that?"  
"Serious? I thought Logan was supposed to be the smart one!" The two burst out laughing. "Oh, he's probably just doing it so he can do experiments on him." 

Remus hurried out of the building and quickly walked home. The comments were nothing important. Right?  
But what if they were right? What if Logan only was only dating him because he felt sorry for him?  
Remus wasn't sure why the idea bothered him so much. Most of the time, comments about him didn't bother him at all. But people teasing him about his relationship was crossing a line.  
Remus tried to ignore all those thoughts as he went home. He distracted himself by making a list of all the ways you could kill someone with a soccer ball. Then he threw a bunch of paper airplanes into Roman's room while he was talking to Virgil. But the thoughts still pestered him. 

The next day, Remus and Logan walked to school together like normal. But Remus had trouble focusing on Logan's rant about squid reproduction, which normally would have fascinated him. Remus just couldn't get over the idea that he wasn't actually this important to Logan.  
"Well, I'll see you in biology," said Logan, giving Remus a kiss. Remus nodded and left for homeroom. 

Most of the day was fine after that, except for lunch. Logan had a project, so Remus was eating alone. While he was spreading jam on his ham sandwich, he overheard some girls gossiping about the school couples.  
"Cecil and Carlos have been dating two years now," said one girl.  
"Really? Well, I bet they'll keep dating through high school," said the second. "Hearth and Blitz, too."  
"What about Remus and Logan?" asked another girl.  
"Those two?" laughed the second girl. "I give them two weeks, tops. I don't know how Logan stands him. His brother is so much better."  
Remus picked up his lunch and moved it to another table where some theater nerds were sitting. They gave him some strange looks, but left him alone. Remus ate the rest of his lunch in silence. 

In biology, Logan and Remus were lab partners, and were supposed to be dissecting a frog. This cheered Remus up, until he and Logan accidentally rearranged its organs and Logan had to go ask for a new frog.  
"Are you sure you don't want a new partner?" asked the teacher. "It might be easier to focus."  
Logan blinked. "No, I'm fine with Remus. How-"  
"Well, okay," said the teacher, pulling out a new frog. Remus looked down at the desk. For the rest of the lesson, he didn't talk to Logan and tried his best to do the work correctly. Which failed, of course, but at least he was trying. 

Once Logan and Remus were walking home at the end of the day, Logan turned. "Okay, spill."  
"What?"  
"Did I use that term correctly? Inform me of what's going on."  
"What?" repeated Remus. "Nothing's going on."  
"Something is. You've been acting abnormal all day."  
"No, I haven't!"  
"You have. You were quiet the enrire walk to school, and then in biology you were remarkably well behaved."  
"Well behaved?"  
"Well, you actually did the assiognment instead of just writing down the size of the frog's-"  
"Maybe I started caring about my grades!"  
"Remus. We both know that's not true."  
"Why would you know?"  
"Because I pay attention to you! Obviously, if I know something's wrong!"  
"I don't know why you care anyway!"  
"Because I care about you!"  
Remus stopped, then broke down crying.  
"Oh- Remus, what's wrong?"  
"Logan, why are you dating me?" asked Remus through sobs.  
"Because I like you. You're funny and you like science. Also," Logan said, smirking, "you wouldn't leave me alone until I paid attention to you."  
Remus laughed. "I'm very persistent like that."  
"Seriously, Remus, why would you even question that I like you?"  
"These kids at school... They were saying things about you, that you were stupid for dating me, that we would break up."  
"Really," said Logan. "Well, those kids are exceedingly stupid."  
"You think so?"  
"I don't think. I know. Because if there's one thing I know," said Logan, smiling, "It's that I love you."  
Remus smiled. "I love you too, dork."  
"Remus!" laughed Logan. "I thought you knew what that word means!"  
"Of course I do, dork."  
"Stop!"  
Remus pulled Logan in for a kiss. "Aw, you know you love me."  
"Of course I do. We just went over this."  
Remus laughed. "You're so cute when you're clueless."  
"Stop!" said Logan again, smiling like crazy.  
"I know two things, dork, which is more than you," teased Remus. "One is that I love you."  
"I love you too," said Logan. "What's the other thing?"  
"You just said it."


End file.
